Friendly Fire
by dolly-dear
Summary: Chihiro and Haku are both royalty in a war, unfortunatly on opposite sides...What happens when they fall for each other?
1. Prolouge

**Friendly Fire **

**Prolouge**

Yes...I know all of you are probably like "Why the hell is she writing another fic when she can't even keep up with one!" The answer is that I had a great idea and I just had to follow it! So read on and please no flames, although if that's the only reason anyone will give a dumb review your welcome to...

Summary: Chihiro and Haku are both royalty in a war...unfortunately on opposite sides...What happens when they start to fall for each other?...

Disclaimer: Although I want to say I do own it, there are some tall dark guys in black business suits with briefcases saying "You do not own it!" so I guess I cannot...this time... Spirited Away is not mine. There happy?

* * *

Love is like a dream, you must wake up from it sometime.

But true love is like a nightmare, it seems endless.

Although we want all love to be true and everlasting, face it. It's not. Everyone loves something or someone at a point in their life, even though it's not exactly life-long.

The love of Chihiro and Haku, although made difficult by their families, lasts forever and never dies.

* * *

"Dear, I know you are upset...but I cannot do what you are asking of me..." Father said, turning to a teenage girl.

"But Father-" The girl, named Chihiro, said.

"Sir...Our scouts have just reported that the enemy's troops are marching toward this fort," a man said, dressed in a navy-blue uniform.

"How many?" Father asked, immediately turning from father to sir.

"We estimate about 3000, sir," the young man said, still standing strait and looking a bit tense.

"3000... Looks like they have decided to end this war...But they will soon find that the Ogino family is greater!"

'_Father...Why won't you listen to me? Is winning this war so important to you that I mean nothing? You acted the same way towards Mother...And she died without your love...' _She thought, starting to walk away.

She walked out into the hall and toward her room. When Chihiro reached it, she went to the balcony and stared out over her father's land. Her mother had told her stories of how this place used to be green and beautiful, before she died. The war that had lasted over a hundred years between the two families of the continent or J'linne (pronunciation: ga-lin; J sounds like G in George...just wanted to clear that up...) had taken its toll on the grey and dreary land that Chihiro called home.

* * *

"Haku, your father could not have chosen a worse time to die! What will we do now? We have been planning this bttle for a long time!" A strict looking woman said to her son.

"Mother, I will guide the troops in my father's absence, please do not worry," Haku said. Father had died the day before and now it was his duty to take over the command of the army.

"Good, now go, and prepare for the battle," Mother said. No, she did not care for my safety. The war seemed to matter more. Power and Victory was what she longed for, and this war was the perfect way to gain it.

Haku immediately went to my chambers and started fishing my armor and weapons out of the closet. He had never liked war. Haku had fought many times before, but not as the commander. Father was always there.

As Haku began pulling the gear on, he heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" He called.

"Lieutenant Rae, sir."

He quickly finished and let him in. "What is it, lieutenant?"

"Sir! We are ready to depart, Sir!"

"Great...I'll be right there."

"Yes Sir!"

'_I hate the army...'_ He thought rolling his eyes, but so that the solider could not see him, that would cause some problems.

Haku went down to the kitchens so to say goodbye to his only friends. "Hey, Rin!" Haku said upon seeing the cook preparing my mothers dinner.

"Haku! Your mother will kill you if she finds out you're here!"

"She won't have time! I'm leaving in a few minutes to go to battle! In my fathers place!"

"Really! That's great!"

"I just came down to say bye...so bye Rin!"

"Bye Haku!"

* * *

Chihiro was alway strangely exited about a battle. Because, each one could be their last. Even though she knew that the final battle meant that many would be hurt or killed, and that if her family lost she could be killed, she also knew that peace would give her a lot more freedom than she had ever experienced, even in her 18 years. Chihiro was attractive, although she had turned down every suitor. Her brown hair was well past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes could capture any boy's heart with a glance. Her skin was mostly tan, she was more of an outside person, even at her parent's (mostly her now deceased mother's) protesting that she would ruin her skin or simply get dirty.

Chihiro continued to gaze out over the land, imagining what it would be like if it was green and plentiful again. All of a sudden she heard a faint but steady drumbeat as the few birds stopped crowing. "They're coming..." She whispered as she realized what it meant.

"Father!" She cried, running quickly to the war room, "They're coming! I can hear their drums!"

"Thank you, Chihiro...You! Gather the troops and send them out to meet our 'guests'!" Her father said as he sent a solider out of the room. "Chihiro, make an announcement and take all women and children into the center of the castle, now!"

"Yes father," Chihiro murmured and hurried to her duties.

When she finished, she did not do as she was told and join the others in the castle. Chihiro did now know what drove her to do it, but she went to the armory and grabbed armor and weapons. Quickly, she put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. "What am I doing?" Chihiro asked herself. She soon realized why. She wanted to see why her father always bragged about the many battles.

* * *

My my, so short. I know I need more on Haku but that's what the next chapter is for and I kinda have a writers block. :runs and hides: sorry people...and I know 3000 men is not that much but whatever, this is my story. 


	2. We Meet At Last Part I

**Chapter Two: We Meet At Last**

Ach. This took sooo long to get out. But I swear life is busy right now and I haven't got a lot of time to write. But it's my favorite fic on this website so I tried to work on it more than the others. I might put them on hold and work on this. I liked the start and I have a lot of ideas.

Nearly every name in this story that's not owned by Miyazaki (So that's everyone but Haku and Chihiro, Rin was just in here that one time--I own everyone else) was put in here cause the name has a meaning that relates to the character! Just a hint.

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away, all its named characters, places, and anything that has to do with it, is not mine.

* * *

_I'm going to do anything I can to make sure this war ends once and for all... _Chihiro thought, taking an empty spot in the lines of men waiting for her father's orders. She knew that the war really wouldn't just end today, even if her father had implied it would. This war had been going on for who knows how long.

"Men! Now is the time to prove your loyalty to me and your families! Go! Fight! Bring victory home on your shoulders! Now!" She heard him say, and the troops started to march forward. She joined them, her identity hidden by the heavy suit. It was too thick to tell her as a woman. She just couldn't speak. Oh joy.

By now the solders had reached the start of the battlefield, and the enemy was on the other side. Chihiro nearly regretted coming, but then regained her confidence. At a sudden shout, the men around her drew their swords, raised their spears, and Chihiro was sure some near the back strung bows.

She could almost feel millions of pairs of eyes staring at her back, since she drew her sword a little after the others.

"Heheh... oops?" She softly muttered, and was glad no one could see her face. She could almost feel her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

Luckily, at the sound of a trumpet, everyone's attention was drawn away from the awkward young man with the strangely high voice. The lines began to march forward, and Chihiro was nearly trampled, but at the last second joined the men.

'Oh god. Oh god. _Oh god. _What have I gotten myself into?' She thought, regret coming over her again, seriously considering running back and hiding like her father had instructed earlier.

* * *

'Ach. Why did father have to die…? I'm not ready to lead a battle!' Haku thought, worry slowly creeping over his confident mind. 'No turning back now Kohaku. Better focus on surviving.'

He heard the trumpets from the opposition sound, and along with his men prepared to charge. He, being the general, was on a horse. It was a black beauty, amazing and very sweet. He just about trusted this horse with his life, and knew that if he was swung about in the midst of the thick battle, he would stay up. That gave him a little confidence.

He petted the back of Faris's, the horse, neck. He was beginning to feel Haku's tenseness and was getting jumpy. You can't very well have a jumpy horse in battle. It's almost considered suicide!

The horse neighed, shaking his head, his dark hair flying everywhere. He enjoyed the attention. Haku chuckled to himself, before remembered what he was here for.

Finally, someone near him signaled it was time.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Chihiro, in line with the other armor-clad soldiers, was nearly rattling. She would never turn back now, but they were just about fifty feet away from the opposing side now. Come on, you'd be nervous too, just admit it.

"_Chaaaarrrg!" _She heard a voice shout, and realizing it was her father's, obeyed. She ran with the other foot soldiers and tried to remember all she had been taught over the years about fighting.

_Flashback _

"_Chihiro! Put that thing down!" The young eight year old heard. She reluctantly obeyed and set the wooden stick, serving as a sword, on the dark dirt. _

"_What, exactly, do you think you are doing? Playing, not to mention fighting, with these commoners?" She was asked. She didn't recognize the voice, but she knew if she didn't answer she would be punished. _

"_Sorry, ma'am. But Ahanu and Ajani are my friends! We were just having fun!" The young girl pleaded, referring to the two boys, twins apart from their height, she had been with. _

_Ajani, the oldest, said, "She's right Chihiro. Go on. And work on dodging better, eh? Next time, Ahanu won't have your back. And work on your left swing!" _

_Ahanu grinned, "But you **are **a girl, so don't push yourself too hard!" _

_Chihiro rolled her eyes and followed the woman who had interrupted her sparring. _

"_Don't ever play with them again! You need to stick to your studies! Make yourself attractive and fit to be the perfect queen someday!" The older woman had commanded._

_Chihiro rolled her eyes a second time, 'I'm only eight,' she thought. _

_End flashback _

'Why did I think of that? Oh yeah… Stupid Ahanu… Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight…' she thought, answering her own question.

Indeed, she could fight. The three had been meeting in secret ever since that first spar, and Ahanu, a nine-year-old, and Ajani, twelve, had been teaching Chihiro to fight. With both weapons and her hands.

She was never more ready.

* * *

Haku, skilled and trained in battle since the age of four, was urging his horse to gallop. He was ready as well.

Faris was, he regrettably admitted to himself, more confident than he was. But, he was a horse, so he didn't let the animal get to him. As if sensing his master's doubt about his four-legged state¹, Faris trotted a little harder, as if to show Haku that he was strong as well.

Haku nearly snorted, but regained his composure. He couldn't help but smile. This horse, while reliable, could always lift his spirits. (A/n Sorry for the pun, but like, no spirits in this fic)

They were almost there….

'Oh gods, what if I screw up?'

_Almost there…. _

'I would let my people down!'

_Closer…. _

_Run away! Don't worry! Just run!_Said a voice in his head, replacing his previous thoughts.

_No! Come on... we're almost..._

_THERE! _

He yelled triumphantly as his sword came in contact with his first victim, a young man on a horse like himself. 'He must have been a noble. Poor kid. Oh well.'

He ran his sword through a few more, and was completely sick at himself. Before, he would be at least a little merciful. Now, he killed without a thought. Old, young, man, boy, it didn't matter. 'This is war. I am the leader. I must win! If that means killing without thinking, then so be it.'

* * *

Soon, Chihiro had killed for the first time in her life. 'Oh gods… I'm so sorry. I must do this though…'

All of a sudden, she saw a man, on a horse, charging right towards her.

He had his sword raised.

Chihiro was frozen in fright, she knew that she was about to die.

He lowered his sword when he was close enough, everything seeming to be moving in slow motion to the girl. She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for death.

But, it never came. The sword only knocked off her helmet.

She gasped, as so did the man. Her brown hair waved behind her in the wind, which so fortunately appeared at that moment.

* * *

Dun know if this is a cliffy. But like, I will update as soon as possible! Dang, the POV switches a lot. Sorry. 


	3. We Meet At Last Part II

**Chapter Three: We Meet at Last Part II**

Hah. I made this a part two because A: I don't know what else to call it. And B: They really didn't meet in the last chapter. But… I don't know how to make them meet in this chapter… Darn

Disclaimer: Refer to pervious chapters. I'm not saying it again.

* * *

Haku gaped. His thoughts were along the lines of 'She's beautiful' and 'What the heck?'

The mysterious girl's eyes were wide, if not wider than Haku's. She seemed surprised and scared. While the battle raged on around them, the two seemed lost in their own thoughts.

Haku was _very _confused. What was a girl doing on the battlefield? Why had she dressed up as a man? Were the other soldiers woman as well? Was this some kind of trick to get him to call his men back and admit defeat?

He tried to grab the girl's arm, but suddenly, she was swooped up out of his reach. She now sat atop a horse with a soldier. He urged the animal to gallop away before Haku could stop him.

* * *

Oh no! I got caught! But_, that boy… He was so… Beautiful._ No! I mustn't think like that! His armor and décor on his horse… they showed that he was royalty! And from the opposing family! But, he was very handsome…

Chihiro's thoughts swirled in her head as she rode in front of the soldier. He was no doubt taking her back to the palace. Oh, Chihiro was in so much trouble.

What would her father do? Would he strip her of her title as princess? No, he wasn't that drastic…usually…

Maybe he would understand! How she longed to fight! Maybe he would let her become a soldier? She could be a hero!

Chihiro mentally shook her head¹ as if to clear her thoughts. There was no way she was getting by with this.

The soldier was silent as they rode on. The battle was not as thick as they rode toward the palace. She knew it would be soon, and the man evidently did as well, because Chihiro noticed the horse speeding up.

Soon, the palace came into view. They had covered a lot of ground, and Chihiro wondered how she could have walked this far when she was following the soldiers into battle. She guessed that she had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice

_Wait a minute… This is not our palace!_

She quickly looked down at where her family crest was supposed to be on the horse's saddle, with the rose bouquet surrounded loosely by a long, glittering, maroon band. Instead, she saw a white dragon against a blue sky, with green petals dancing around it².

She gasped unknowingly. She had been picked up by an enemy soldier. _Oh no.

* * *

_

Haku's arm stung. His leg felt as if it was on fire. Although they were minor wounds, they still hurt.

He couldn't keep his mind off that girl. Sure, he was careful and paid attention to the battle, but once in a while his mind would wonder. That was how he had gotten hurt.

The fight was soon to be over, he could tell. But, the winning side was not distinguished yet.

He slashed here and there, stabbing, and performing complicated moves with his sword when he had time. He was the most skilled with a sword in his kingdom. He had been second best, until his father died.

The thought of his strong father almost brought tears to his eyes, but he stopped himself. The man he was facing now appeared very strong and Haku had no room for mistakes.

The battle wore on, and like Haku predicted, was over soon. Soon for a battle that is, a few hours passed before Haku was able to lead the remaining men home. A good many had died, but not more than half.

The other side had suffered much more damage and their retreat was the reason Haku's army had won.

When they reached the palace, cheers erupted from the crowd that lined the dirt streets leading to the palace. After all, they had won.

But other things were on Haku's mind. He planned to ask his mother if she knew who the mystery girl was. Of course, she was from the enemy's family, but maybe she was important and his mother knew where he could find her.

Haku was getting ahead of himself; he could never even peacefully meet with anyone who was not on his family's side.

* * *

Chihiro was scared. The soldier had taken her to someone, who had identified her as a princess. Of course, she was being held captive. She was **locked** in a cell with an old cot and a small rotting wooden table. The guard was sitting a few feet away with is back facing her.

Chihiro sighed. What would happen to her now? They would probably hold her for ransom. Her father would pay it…right?

She held her head in her hands. Chihiro didn't know how long she had been like that when she heard a door close somewhere.

"Wake up! We're going to see the queen and her son." She heard.

The queen? And her son? Ironically, Chihiro felt proud that she was worth meeting the royal family, even if it was to most likely decide her fate. Realizing this, she just about smacked herself.

"Hurry up." The guard ordered.

Chihiro followed the man through many corridors, and all were decorated simply but elegantly. It was different than her family's. Hers was much plainer, because her father had been much too interested in buying supplies and armor for the war her had sold most of their nicer things.

The man must have been sure that Chihiro would not try to escape, because it was only him leading the girl to the meeting room.

'Wait… That boy! He had been royalty! What if he had been the prince?' She thought, after remembering what had happened before she had been captured. I would get to see him again!

Chihiro was somewhat exited for a moment before she realized something.

_He's the **leader** of the **enemy.**_

What should I do when I see him? Maybe he'll recognize me? Well anyways, I can act like I've never seen him before unless he says he's seen me. That way, I won't make a fool of myself, and I won't get myself into trouble. After all, these people have power over me now.

They came to a halt in front of a grand looking door. It was red with carvings etched into it. She saw a dragon the same as the one on the soldier who had captured her had on his saddle. This one was not colored, but you could make out a faint design of a sky behind the figure of the dragon.

The man pushed it open and lightly shoved Chihiro in the doorway. She stumbled for a moment and then stepped forward. The room she was in was plain, but had a nice sized round table, surrounded by three chairs. Two looked nice and comfortable, but one looked less welcoming, but it did not look too bad.

From the other side of the room, two people entered from a much grander door than which Chihiro had entered. She noticed there was a guard only on her side of the room.

The older woman, whom Chihiro guessed must have been the Queen, and the boy sat down across from the chair which Chihiro was standing by. She realized that she was looking at the same boy who she had seen on the battlefield, but he had was wearing much more extravagant garments, and had a small crown placed on top of her graying hair.

The boy looked equally surprised to see her, but must have thought better of it, because he closed his mouth just before he was about to say something. The Queen, or the boy's mother, motioned for Chihiro to sit.

_At least I don't have to stand.

* * *

_

Oh gods. That girl! She's the prisoner we captured? She's the princess? Oh, no. What am I supposed to say? Surely she recognizes me, she looks like she's seen a ghost.

She does look very beautiful when she's not in that bulky armor. Maybe when Mother leaves I can ask her why she was on the battlefield. If she ever leaves. Haku rolled his eyes, and then saw the girl look seen more surprised than se did when he entered the door. She must recognize me then!

Haku smiled at the girl, and tried to look reassuring. She must be terrified! I hope Mother doesn't scare her too bad. He glanced over at the woman beside him and almost groaned. She had that look in her eyes. She was going to use her normal plan. Threatening, threatening, and threatening. That girl was in for some trouble. Maybe he could get his mother to show some mercy.

Haku really didn't support this war and didn't really want to harm the girl. She looked nice. Maybe she didn't like this war either? Maybe he could get her to let him go to her kingdom and negotiate with the king, whom Haku supposed must be her father.

Well, right now I just have to get her past Mother. Then I can speak to her.

"Now, your name is Chihiro, right?" he heard his mother say. Chihiro…that's a pretty name.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, obviously having to remember to add the "ma'am"

His mother smiled, not noticing the hesitation. "Well, my son Haku and I are here to discuss something with you. As you know, you are our prisoner. We do not want to harm you, but if you resist or cause a problem, we will consider. We simply want to ask you some questions."

"Alright, ma'am," she answered, and Haku was surprised she was unfazed by his mother's threat. Most people would have been cowering. He almost smiled. His mother would gain respect for her now. If she continued like this, she would have it so much easier.

"Now, you are the princess of our enemy, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. My father is the king."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" His mother asked accusingly.

"No! I mean, no, ma'am. I just thought you were going to ask that next. Sorry, ma'am." Chihiro answered calmly.

"Well, you were right. Anyways, we will be asking for a ransom. We do not wish to cause more blood to be shed, so we will let you father know that you are being treated nicely, and you will not be staying in that cell. My family is not one to punish a woman because of her ancestors." At this, she stood and exited the room, and motioned for the guard to leave as well. "Haku, arrange for her to have a room."

Haku was very surprised at this. His mother must like the girl more than he thought. Usually, these interrogations lasted for hours. Maybe she has an appointment or something.

Anyways, now he could speak with her.

That woman was very scary… But I guess she does not hate me! At least I can get out of that stupid cell…

* * *

So, his name is Haku. Why hasn't he left yet? He's just staring at me.

"Um… Hello!" She asked as cheerfully as she could.

"Hi…" he said, taken by surprise.

"Your name is Haku, right?"

"Yeah… Chihiro?"

"Yep. Did I see you on the battlefield, just before that man picked me up?" Oh no! She didn't wait for him to ask. Stupid Chihiro!

"Yes. I was hoping you'd recognize me." He answered.

"Really? Me too, she said. "Um… So, what should I do?"

"I think you just stay in your room until someone comes for you, but I'd like to talk to you for a little while, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I don't really like this stupid war. If my mother wasn't here, I'd be sure you were treated like you should be- like a princess. Sorry for the pun."

"Don't be. But, um, what did you want to talk about?" she said, obviously getting curious.

"First of all, why were you on the battlefield? Does your country allow woman to be in the army?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Um, no. But they should. I snuck into the lines of soldiers. I had this strange idea I could help stop this war. My father thinks of absolutely nothing else!" She started to blush.

"Oh. I was very confused when I saw you." He said.

"Sorry. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, for right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe?" he wondered.

"Sure."

"Great. Just follow me, I'll show you a room you can have while you're here."

Just before Chihiro was about to turn to leave, Haku did something that surprised both of them greatly.

He spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Ahem! Yes, I am leaving this chapter here. I apologize that it's so short. Sorry for the switching POV's again.

1)Mentally shaking your head… That's just something I do… Heh.

2)Remember those things Haku blew in the movie? I can never decide if they're scales or petals. Anyways, the maroon bad is the hair band Chihiro got, and the bouquet is the one she got in the beginning of the movie. Of course, Haku is the dragon. I know this isn't very original.


	4. Confessions

Chapter Four: Confessions

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

**Haku and Chihiro are VERY out of character in this chapter!

* * *

**

Chihiro gasped as Haku let her go.

"Sorry…" he muttered. He sped off down the hall, leaving Chihiro nothing to do but follow him.

She trailed him through a few halls until he came to a stop in front of a plain door. He reached into his pocket and fitted a key into the lock. He pushed the door open silently and gave the key to Chihiro.

Haku was about to leave when Chihiro spoke. "I'm not mad."

"What? You're not?" He asked. Haku had been sure she would hate him now.

"No… I actually… Kinda liked it?" she answered. She blushed again. "But why did you… kiss me?"

"Sorry… I really didn't mean to. I guess I might… l-love you." By now, Haku was blushing as well.

Chihiro smiled. "I think I might love you too."

"Really?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Yup!" Chihiro grinned, and hugged Haku.

Haku was surprised, but embraced the girl back.

"But…what about your father? And my mother? Surely they won't like this." Haku asked.

"Aww… We just won't tell them! But I don't know how to keep the fact that we love each other a secret…" Chihiro said, thinking.

"Let's just not worry about that now…" Haku said, and softly pressed his lips to Chihiro's again. He didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't do anything else.

Chihiro kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Haku ran his tongue across her lips gently, and hoped he wasn't going too fast.

Chihiro's eyes went wide, but she closed them again as she opened her mouth and let Haku slipped his tongue in.

They held each other tighter as their kiss deepened and he rubbed her back in small circles.

They both heard a loud, surprised gasp and released each other as Haku's mother came onto the scene.

"Haku! How dare you!" She screamed, then turned on Chihiro. "And you! I give you a room in my palace and you do this! You are lucky I do not send you back to the dungeon!"

She slapped Haku and shoved Chihiro in the open door. She locked it and pulled Haku away. Chihiro saw a look of sorrow on his face though the crack in the door before his mother shut it all the way.

Chihiro sat on the small bed. She was close to tears.

What have I done? Oh Haku… I'm sorry… I just enjoyed it so much.

She thought of what would happen. Maybe she would never see Haku again! She started to cry at this thought. She lay face down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours had passed when she woke to hear someone whispering her name.

"Chihiro… Chihiro, love, please wake up…"

Haku reached down and touched her shoulder.

She stirred and sat up.

"Haku!" She whispered loudly. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!" She buried her head in his chest.

"Chihiro… Your father has offered a ransom! You're going home!" he whispered excitedly.

Chihiro's lip trembled. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I promise Chihiro… I will see you as soon as I can." Haku kissed Chihiro lightly and left.

* * *

It had been on week since Chihiro saw the beautiful boy. She had almost done nothing except stare out the window and hope. She had scarcely even left her room.

Her father had indeed taken her home. Luckily, he hadn't found out about her sneaking into the battle. Yet.

He hadn't even said anything to her. Chihiro was used to this, and she didn't really try to speak to him either.

She was starting to loose hope in Haku's promise. She couldn't imagine what would be keeping him. Maybe he got in more trouble than I thought and his Mother won't leave him alone! Oh… I'm sorry Haku.

Chihiro prayed to whoever was listening that Haku would come soon. The girl had faith in him even though she had known him only for a short time.

Chihiro longed to see his face again. To hear his voice. She smiled sadly to herself. Two days and she already could not get enough of the young prince.

All she could think about was Haku.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Mother!" Haku said. His mother would not seem to let him out of her sight.

"Haku, this is for your own good! Until you give up on that _girl _you are not to be left alone!" She said angrily.

Haku rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. Would you rather me be with a snotty, selfish, rich girl from our own country? She wouldn't care anything for me as long as she had money. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, of course. But someone from the enemy family is simply not allowed! You know that." She answered, scolding him.

"Whatever." He closed his eyes. 'Please wait a little longer Chihiro… I promise I will come.'

"Now, Haku," his mother started sternly, "You will have a guard outside your room for obvious reasons. Please do not cause trouble!"

She was treating him just like a prisoner! How often had he seen this speech before?

The Queen left the large room and Haku sat in silence for a moment.

Almost immediately he sprung into action. Haku ran to the door and locked it so no one could walk in on him while he was busy, while he wasn't there. He opened the window and looked down from his two-story high window.

'Hmm… How can I get down?' Haku thought. He looked around his room.

Bed… Sheets… Maybe I could tie them together?

He imagined himself clutched onto a white rope. He saw it ripping and him tumbling down to the ground.

Oh so very vivid… Next idea!

What about a real rope? It wouldn't rip! Yeah… But where could I find one?

He looked around and his eyes fell on a rope attached to the ceiling. He was supposed to use it to call servants, but he never even touched it.

He seemed to fly to it and was just about to pull on it before he stopped himself.

Haku, you moron! You can't pull it down! You'll call people here!

He rushed to his desk drawer and tore it open. He frantically searched through it and found a small pocketknife. He went back to the rope and sawed though it as fast as he could and as high as he could reach.

He went over to the windowsill and placed a tall lamp on the floor by the open window. He tied one end to the lamp and took the other in his hand. It wasn't long enough, so Haku would have to drop nearly a quarter of the way down.

He climbed out the window and shut it on the rope, so the lamp would not fall out when he tried to make it support his weight. He slowly made his way downward and when he came to about halfway, he let go.

The wind rushed past him and Haku felt the ground come underneath him. It didn't hurt much, and Haku landed on his feet. He decided the rope could come in handy later, and he didn't want a passerby to see it, so he pulled it down hard. The lamp came down with it.

_Stupid, stupid, Haku! _He was still until he was sure no one had heard. Nobody came. He quickly untied the rope and pulled the remains of the lamp towards a bush nearby he could hide it in.

He started running toward the gate but turned toward the stables. He found his horse and jumped on. There was no way he was traveling all the way to the Ogino family palace on foot!

* * *

Chihiro sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. She was worried about Haku. Was he okay? Was it her fault? Did he…hate her now?

Her lower lip trembled when she heard a light knock on her door. Chihiro promptly faced away from the door.

The next knock she heard was a more commanding knock, followed by an "Open this door now!"

Chihiro dragged herself toward the door and opened it. Her father stared back at her.

"Well, Chihiro, aren't you going to let me in?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Father," she answered, and stepped aside to let the King enter.

"Thank you. So, you haven't been seen around the palace much this past week. What have you been up to?" He asked, trying very hard not to sound bored.

"I've just been sitting in my room. Haven't been doing much." Chihiro answered, smiling a fake smile.

The king didn't see that it was fake, but still he was suspicious. "Really. So, I wanted to talk to you…"

"Oh? About what, Father?" she wondered, although she had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about.

"About how the enemy family got a hold of you. You know, you did cost me a lot to rescue." He said, not able to hide how annoyed he was at this point.

"Yes, and I am very sorry," she said, avoiding the question.

"You just avoided the question, Chihiro! Did the enemy break into my palace and kidnap you? If so, you must tell me! I will not stand for that!" he said angrily.

Chihiro turned her head and closed her eyes. She could not tell him the truth, who knows what he might do? But she could not say that Haku and his family kidnapped her from here, he would attack again! Haku might get hurt…

"Oh, so that is it then… Thank you dear." He murmured, thinking, reopening the door.

Chihiro's eyes shot open. "No!"

"What? Then, what is it then?" he asked, turning back around.

Chihiro took a deep breath. _I have to protect Haku._ "I snuck onto the battlefield, disguised as a soldier. It was my fault."

Her father was very surprised. "Chihiro! How dare you? I do so much for you, protect you! And this is what you do? You put yourself in danger, and get yourself captured? And made me pay for your stupidity?"

Chihiro lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Father."

"You will stay in your room! There will be a battle tomorrow, and you will be in here the entire time. You have disgraced me and your family!" The King nearly yelled. He stalked out of the room and slammed the door, and Chihiro heard it lock.

* * *

Haku closed his eyes. Chihiro. All he could think about was the beautiful girl.

I wonder if her father knows what she did… I hope he doesn't. She would be in trouble…

He continued to ride toward the palace that was ever growing larger. He was exited to be able to see Chihiro again. The thought of how he would explain how quiet he had been had not even crossed his mind.

He was so close to the gates. But, how would he get in? He hadn't gotten this far in his plan…

He studied the iron gates and took in the five guards posted at various points above it on a platform. There were two on either side on the ground, and all were heavily armed. _That's seven guards, not to mention any that might be just inside…_ It wouldn't be too hard to get past if he had about ten of his best men or so.

But it was just Haku this time… And he only had his sword and horse. Maybe there was another way in? Too bad Chihiro's room wasn't visible… or was it? He squinted and scanned the castle viewable behind the large gates. He was lucky the Ogino family's castle was in front of the great city. Too bad for the king, though.

There! He could just make out a figure in a high window. He could tell she had long hair and was gazing out the window. He thought he saw tears glistening on their face. _That must be Chihiro!_

Haku brought his horse father from where the soldiers were guarding and slowly edged toward the wall. He was near where Chihiro's window was above.

He jumped off the horse and told him softly to go back home. Hopefully no one had noticed he had left yet. He ran his hand over the surface of the stone. It was jagged, so he grabbed a stone that was as high as he could reach. He hoisted himself up and used his other hand to seize a rock even higher, so that his feet were dangling above the ground. He lifted one of his feet moved it around until he found a rock jutting out far enough he could get a good hold on it. He did the same with his other foot with a different wall.

Haku continued in this way all the way up the wall, using the rocks he used for is hand for his feet as he passed them. He supposed that the wall had been built quickly, because there were many uneven rocks, and it didn't look so planned up close.

Haku lost track of time as he continually reached for stone after stone. This was easier than what he had expected when he first saw the wall. But of course, he though too soon. Haku was about halfway up, when he realized there was not a rock close enough that he could get a hold of.

"Just wonderful…" he whispered to himself. He twisted his head back and forth to check for a way he could get out of this without having to go back down and try again. There! He saw a rock maybe a meter away to the right. But how could he reach it?

Haku made sure his feet were secure below on a good stone, and reached out with his right hand to grab the rock. The tips of his fingers reached it, and he tried to grab it all the way, but he couldn't. Haku decided there was only one way he could reach it. He let go of his left hand and nearly jumped to the right.

_Yes! _He thought as he caught himself before he fell to the ground.

He swung his feet and the rest of his body over and planted his feet on two rocks he felt. Haku grabbed another rock higher up and started climbing again.

Finally, Haku reached the top. He got out the rope and secured it to a rock that he noticed was very large compared to the others. Haku climbed down and did not have to jump very far to the ground. He left the rope there for when he left and hoped no one would see it.

He cautiously walked the short distance to Chihiro's palace, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

Chihiro's room was one story off of the ground. And luckily, there were vines climbing up.¹ He started climbing up the vine, and decided he much preferred the rocky surface of the wall to the thorny leaves.

Chihiro was feeling horrible. Poor Haku… Please don't let him get hurt…

She closed her eyes and though of him. He had beautiful eyes, she mused. They were always so guarded; even cold at times, hiding a past he didn't want to share. They seemed to change color, sometimes a brilliant emerald to a sea green.

His hair was midnight black, hanging straight, just brushing his shoulders in an Egyptian style, except when he pulled it back into a loose tail. The bangs always obscured his eyes, except when he brushed his locks away to reveal green depths.

Pulling herself out of the wishful thoughts, Chihiro thought she heard a _tap-tap _from the window. That's strange… there isn't even a tree outside!

She guessed it was her imagination and tried to return to thinking about the boy she loved, but there it was again! _Tap-tap, tap-tap. _Chihiro stood up and peered out the window. Her wide eyes met the very emerald lights she had just been thinking about.

"Haku!" she whispered, not wanting to bring anyone to her room, although she wanted to yell for joy.

She whipped open the window and grabbed his hand. She hurriedly pulled him in and shut the window.

"Oh, Haku!" she said, burying her face in his neck. "I feared I would never see you again! Oh, I love you so much!"

Haku returned her hug and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the girl. "I love you too Chihiro. Oh gods, I'm so happy to see you…"

"What happened, did you get in trouble?" Chihiro asked, worried.

"Only a little, love. Don't worry." He answered

Chihiro smiled. They had only known each other for a short time and already he could read her thoughts.

Haku gazed into her eyes for moments and they just held each other. Chihiro felt like she was in heaven as he smiled and brought his lips to the girls. He never wanted to let her go. Chihiro felt the same.

* * *

1) How convenient?

Hehe... fluff. Yeah, I don't like this chapter so much, it seems to repeat itself...and I apologize if you don't either. Well, I had planned on making this longer, but I decided I should go ahead an dupdate, sorry it took me so long.


End file.
